


Brave Heart?

by dbskyler



Series: It Will Come for Your Children [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, It Will Come for Your Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbskyler/pseuds/dbskyler
Summary: The Doctor comes for Tegan's daughter, but doesn't get the reception he was expecting.





	Brave Heart?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Primsong's "It Will Come for Your Children" series.

  
"Let go of my daughter this instant!"  
  
The Doctor smiled at the angry, advancing woman. "Tegan!"  
  
"I'm warning you . . ."  
  
He squeezed the hand of the girl at his side. "Warning me? Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"Let her go, I said!" Tegan bent down and took off one of her shoes.  
  
The Doctor looked confused, then his face cleared. "Of course! I forgot -- I've regenerated. There's no need to worry, Tegan. It's just me."  
  
"I know exactly who you are, Doctor! And you're not taking her with you!" Then she swung at him with the heel.  
  
The Doctor let go and ran.  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=35981>

**Author's Note:**

> "It Will Come for Your Children" is a collection of drabbles and ficlets, by multiple authors, exploring how many ways the Tenth Doctor can scrounge for new companions from the progeny of the old. The full series can be read here: https://www.whofic.com/series.php?seriesid=2569


End file.
